The present invention relates to a portable bidet for washing the vagina. In conventional bidets of this kind, a nozzle protrudes from the head of a receptacle which is made of an elastic material such as rubber and capable of a liquid squirting operation. The nozzle is provided with small holes in its end, and moreover, the base of the nozzle is connected with the inner bottom of the receptacle by means of a suction tube. When the receptacle has been constricted, with the nozzle inserted into the vagina, washing liquid within the receptacle is squirted from the plurality of small holes in the end of the nozzle through the suction tube to thereby allow the washing of the vagina. However, the receptacle takes a long time (approximately five minutes) to become completely inflated back to its original shape after being constricted. As a result, quick washing can not be achieved. The present invention is directed to the removal of the foregoing disadvantage of the conventional portable bidets.